The Broken Alchemist
by riza-hawkeye-san
Summary: Completly made up. A dream about alchemy, what they are experencing on the other side of the gate. Very little connects with the series.... If you don't like fanfics that have absoulutly nothing to do with the series they're connected to, don't read. Was
1. Chapter 1

"Toya-kun! Look!" You shout at you companion.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Toya walks over you where you are sitting, against a sun-baked rock with your crippled legs stretched out in front of you. You show him the wooden horse you had just created.

"It's hollow." You say, looking up at him and squinting in the bright afternoon sunlight.

"Wow." He drops down onto the ground next to you. "Its awesome, Sakura-chan." You blush, glad for his complement. "I see that your alchemy is improving. But it is nowhere near as bad as mine." Toya holds up a piece of wood that looks somewhat like a horse. You giggle. "What're you laughing about Sa-chan?"

"Your horse!"

"Huh? Oh. Well it is kinda pathetic, huh?" You smile and lean against him.

"To-kun, try concentrating a bit more." You snatch the wood from his hand and draw a transmutation circle on the ground next to him. Carefully, you place the wood in the center and your hands on the very edge of the circle. A blue flash of light rises from the circle and the horse is once again in a block of wood. "Try again." You say softly. His hands touch the circle and again, blue lightning rises. It disappears, and in the wood blocks place is a tiny wooden rocking horse.

"Hey! I did it Sa-chan!" You hug him, grinning at his excitement. "It still isn't as good as your hollow horse, but it is much better, dontcha think?"

"Yes."

* * *

Several hours later, you begin to shiver.

"Huh? You okay Sa-chan?"

"Yes. I'm cold though." Toya tucks one arm around you middle and slides the other beneath your knees.

"Lets go home then." He stands and you wrap your arms around his neck, leaning you head on his shoulder. He begins the long trek home, once again asking you what alchemy is.

"Toya, you know by now what alchemy is."

"But I like to hear you tell me what it is. Besides, we don't have anything else to talk about."

"Fine." You say. "Alchemy is creation, de-creation and recreation. You can create anything inside a transmutation circle, the circle that you use to do the act of alchemy. If you want to create something, you must have the perfect amount of elements and minerals in that object you are creating. To create parchment with alchemy, for example, you need trees or wood, and water. You cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. Transmutation is turning something into something else. Alchemy is just the word we use for it. There are only two forbidden transmutations. Turning something into gold, and human transmutation. I don't know why they are forbidden. Maybe the price, the equivalent trade, what you sacrifice, to gain them is high. Those who practice alchemy are called Alchemists. Some work for the military and are called national alchemists. They are dogs of the military, the worst kind of alchemists, for they want money, so they get the highest paying job, being a dog of the military."

"Sa-chan, why is being a dog of the military so bad?"

"You are forced to kill using alchemy. Alchemy should not be used for killing. NEVER. Remember that Toya-kun." Toya stops and opens the door of the tiny house you live in. He places you on your chair and begins to prepare that nights dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

It is dark. The velvety blackness surrounds you, pressing in on you. You try to move, but cannot. The darkness closes in on you, becoming closer, suffocating you.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Toya's voice cuts through the darkness, waking you. You're lying in bed, tangled in the covers, with Toya leaning over you. You smile up at him through the hair that has fallen across your face. "Are you alright, Sa-chan?"

"Yes. It was just a bad dream."

"Another one? You've had bad dreams every night for a while now." Toya pulls the tangled covers off of you, and smoothes them into their proper places, tucking you in.

"I know. I don't know why I keep having bad dreams. All I know is that they don't come when someone is with me."

"I'm always in the room. But..." Toya walks to the other side of the bed, pulls back the covers, and slips in, snuggling close to you. You twist around and wrap you arms around him, falling back into a deep sleep. Toya stays awake for a while after, listening to you sleep, holding you close, protecting you from your nightmares.

* * *

Soon enough morning comes. You awake to the sounds of breakfast being made. Slowly, you push yourself into a sitting position, and look around. Toya is by the fire, cooking breakfast. Sitting at the table is a strange man, and next to him, a stranger contraption. Toya looks over at you.

"Good morning Sakura." You blink at him, still groggy. He smiles and begins putting plates on the table. "Breakfast is almost ready." You suddenly realize what the visitor must think. You and Toya are living together, and you are still very young. Toya serves breakfast, then comes over to help you to the table.

"Toya, who's that?" Toya lifts you up.

"Huh? The man at the table?" You nod and Toya walks over to the table to join the man.n "His name is Erlic. He is an alchemist and is also partially a doctor." You see that the other contraption is a chair, but something is wrong with it. There are two handles on the back, and on both sides there is a huge wheel. Toya places you into the chair, and pushes you up to the table.

"Toya-kun..."

"This is what we call a wheelchair, Sakura-san." The man by the name of Erlic says, looking at you. "It helps people who cannot walk, like you, get around without relying on others."

"Erlic-san, why is this chair here? Toya-kun can help me get around."

"Yes, that is true now, Sakura-san. But if something happens to Toya, or he gets sick, then he won't be able to help you." You stare at him.

"What's going to happen to To-kun?"

"Nothing, we hope. It is always good to be prepared for something bad to happen." The three of you eat and Mr. Erlic gets up to leave. "I'm giving this wheelchair to you, Sakura-san. Someday, you can repay me for it."

"Equivalent trade." You say softly as he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been three years since you received the wheelchair from Mr. Erlic. Tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday, and just a week ago was Toya's eighteenth birthday. You go to bed this night, and dream happy dreams. The next morning you wake slowly. The house is cold. 'Toya must still be asleep.' You think. 'I'll surprise him by lighting a fire and making breakfast.' You slide out of bed and hoist yourself into the wheelchair. You start the fire and begin the breakfast. As it cooks, you roll yourself over to the window and look outside. The ground is covered n a thick layer of snow. You smile, seeing the white powder. 'Snow or my birthday, like always.' You think as you leave the window to finish breakfast. The breakfast sits on the table, growing cold, before you finally realize that something is wrong. Toya hasn't got up yet. You go over to his bed. He is perfectly still.

"Toya, wake up. I fixed breakfast and it is getting cold." Toya doesn't even react. "Toya-kun. TOYA! Toya, it isn't funny! Please, Toya. Wake up!" Tears form in your blue eyes and begin to leak down your face as you shake his shoulder. "TOYA!" You burst into tears and collapse onto the bed next to him. Your eyes spot a reddish stain on his covers, and on his chest where his heart would be. You lay down against his chest, sobbing your heart off. You know that he is dead, and you can't think of anything else.

* * *

Several hours later, you finally get back up. You sit back in your chair and drag Toya's cold body over to you. Holding him with one arm, and moving your chair with the other, you go over to the bookcase. You remove a book from the middle of the middle shelf and push the button behind it. The bookcase moves, opening a section of the wall, through which you roll, leaving the bookcase open behind you. At the end of the hall is the room in which you and Toya practice alchemy. Carefully, you slip Toya's body off of your lap, leaving him in the center of the room, along with blood from your hand. You draw the transmutation circle around Toya's body. You slip out of your chair and place your hands on the edge of the circle, one still oozing blood. Blue lightning fills the room. Suddenly, you sense that something isn't right, that something has gone with the transmutation. You glace down and see your legs slowly disappearing. You close you eyes with pain, and when you open them, you're in front of a huge door. It opens slightly, and black hand like things reach out and pull you in. Billions of images flash before your eyes, and you feel as if tons of information is being crammed into your head. The images fade, and you're back in the alchemy room. Your legs and arms are almost gone now. Something that looks like Toya stands up and walks over to you. The room keeps going in and out of focus. The thing sews up your stumps and bandages them. Then it leaves, letting you slip into the darkness you've been so afraid of without Toya to comfort you. 


	4. Chapter 4

You open your eyes. A blank, white ceiling stares back down at you. The pillow beneath your head is harder than youre used to and the mattress is thin enough for you to feel the support beams of the bed beneath you. By moving your head, you can see the remainder of the room. In the far corner from where you are is a wooden door. The walls are a pale yellow color. Looking at them closely, you figure out that they are actually white, but look yellow from the late afternoon sunlight. The small window is open, letting in the warm spring air. 'It is so nice.' You think. 'And just yesterday there was snow on the ground. Toya-kun must have redone the room.' Everything from before comes flooding back to you. You cry out wordlessly and burst into tears. The door opens an a woman dressed fully in white comes in.

"Tosmo-san. Are you alright?" You don't answer and try to roll away from her. "Tosmo-san. You need to tell me what is wrong. I cannot help you until I find out what is wrong."

"Toya-kun." You whisper through your tears.

"Toya? Oh, your friend. The one that sacrificed himself to save you."

"W-what?" you say, staring at her through you fingers.

"You must not remember. Erlic-san brought you in. He said that you, Toya Kinomoto, and him were out for a walk in the snow. You slipped and fell off of a cliff and Kinomoto-san jumped over the edge to save you. When he reached the bottom, he found Kinomoto-san dead, with you barley alive on top of him. Your arms and legs had been sheared off by the sharp rocks, so he stitched the wounds closed, and bandaged them before he brought you in. My names Toyomo. Toyomo Erlic."

"You're married to Erlic-san?"

"Uh-huh!" She smiles happily.

"But if you're married to him, why do you call him san?"

"He's never told me his given name. I don't know why. Are you hungry? I could get you something if you are."

"That would be great." She stands and leaves, and seconds later Erlic-san enters.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay..." You say.

"That's good. You've been unconscious for about six and a half years."

"WHAT!"

"Don't shout. Its not too long. You were hurt so terribly, we though that you would never wake up."

"We? And where am I?"

"Your at our house. And we is Toyomo and I!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Here." He places a picture frame on the little table by the bed.. "I destroyed your house. Why did you try human transmutation?"

"What?"

"That is how you got your legs and arms cut off. That is how Toya-san was killed. I know he was killed, I saw the blood on his bed."

"But...Toya jumped off a cliff to save me when I fell during the walk that the three of us went on."

"You believe that?"

"No. Why should I? You lied to your wife Erlic-san. Thank you." You look at the picture. Toya's smiling face peers at you. Tears form in your eyes again.

"Stop crying over him. He died six years ago."

"How long have you been married to Tomoyo-san?" "About four years. I married her after my first wife died."

"What is your first name? Tell me what your first name is!"

"You are a little brat. My name is Hohenheim, if you must know."

"How did your wife die?"

"I don't know. I returned to my home after serving with the military in a war at a place called Ishbal. My wife was dead. I don't know where my sons were. Then I came here and married Tomoyo. But, you should not try to get away from the fact that you tried human transmutation! What happened to Toya's body!" He grabs your shoulders and yanks you up. He begins to shake you.

"Stop it!" You scream. You hear breaking dishes. Hohenhiem Erlic drops you back on the bed and turns to the door. Tomoyo is standing there.

"Tomoyo love, what?"

"You-you!" She runs out of the room.

"Now look, you upset my wife." He to leaves."

* * *

You lay in the bed for several hours, staring at the ceiling. Then the door opens. Tomoyo enters.

"I-I can't believe that he lied to me. He was married and had two sons! H-he said that he was going to be married but his wife died while he was at war! B-but he didn't return home until years after the war ended! Why was he shouting about human transmutation?"

"Because, what he told you about how I lost my arms and legs is a lie. My friend, Toya was murdered. I was so upset that I preformed forbidden alchemy. I tried to revive him. I don't know if I succeeded. I hope that I did. Otherwise I created a homunculus."

"Homo-what?"

"Homunculus. They are created during failed attempts of human transmutation." Tears run down your cheeks and drips onto your hair. Tomoyo pulls you into a sitting position and props you against her shoulder. In front of you she places a tray with food on it. She begins to feed you, slowly.

You lay there, quietly once Tomoyo leaves. Then the door opens again. You raise your head. Standing in the door is group of six people.

"So, you know about us, huh?" They step into the light. The woman who spoke is someone who would fulfill any perverted man's dreams. There is a fat little guy, a tall guy with and eye patch over his left eye, a young kid, another women with brown hair who is were a suit, and one more.

"T-toya?" You whisper, staring at him.

"Envy, does she know you?" The brunette asks.

"Sloth... I-" He shudders, seeing the picture of himself.

"Is that supposed to be you? Pride what do you think?" The other woman says. The man with the eye patch looks at the picture.

"It is him, when he was human."

"Sakura." The man called Envy says. "You've shrunken some Sakura. And I never got to say 'Happy Birthday.' To bad you couldn't fully transmute me."

"Toya. You're a - a... Homunculus?"

"Lust... Can I eat her?" The fat thing says to the only woman who hasn't been named.

"No, Gluttony. We might be able to use her to make a new greed." Her nails shoot out and stab you in the neck. As everything goes black, you hear Evny/ Toya say:

"Lust, why'd ya have to kill her?"


	6. Chapter 6

A sword flashes towards your unprotected body, you bring up you arms in a seemingly hopeless attempt to stop the blade. Your arms turn black and when the sword hits them, pretty read sparks fly into the air. You stare at your arms in disbelief. The man stands before you scowling. "Sakura, I've turned you into a monster. How could I have been so stupid as to try and revive you just to learn how you revived Toya those six and a half long years ago."

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"You, Sakura, do you not recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before in my life! Go away! My name isn't Sakura! Get out of here!"

"Sakura, my name is Erlic. Why do you not remember me?"

"I've never met anyone named Erlic in my life. And my name is NOT Sakura!" Your voice is low and tense as you stare at the strange man.

"If your name is not Sakura, then what is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" You scream at him. You entire body turns into the hard black carbon shell it just was. Your fingers are tipper by sharp looking claw-like nails. You lash out at him, slicing him open. Blood cozies from his wounds, but he doesn't die.

"That wasn't nice." He says.

"You-you monster!"

"Sakura, I'm not the monster here, you are." You slash him one more time with your claws and run outside, tripping over the edge of a too long dress. You tighten the top, but you can't help but notice the odd symbol on your shoulder. A dragon biting its tail with tiny wings above it, and a star in the center of the circle the dragon makes. You shrug finish tying the dress. With the few coins that you happen to find in the pocket, you buy a ticket to Central City. 'Why did I buy a ticket to Central? Other tickets would have cost less.' The train ride is long and stressing.

* * *

Finally, the train pulls up into Central City Train Station. You leave the train and begin to wander the streets of Central, not knowing who you are, or why you are in Central. A hand touches your shoulder gently. You turn and see a man with dark eyes and hair. He is wearing a blue uniform of some kind, and, over that, a black trench coat. 

"You look lost, can I help you?"

"Ummm... o...kay..." The mysterious man takes you hand in his and leads you through the winding streets. You are even more lost than before in just a few minutes. Suddenly, a huge white building rises up in front of you. There is a green flag with a gold boarder. In the center of the flag is a dragon, but it is different than the dragon on your shoulder. The man gently pulls you through the gates and inside. "I'll find a place for you to stay. A close friend of mine –"

"Colonel!" The man cringes. "Where were you? The reports came in. I think you should look at them. I left them on your desk. Also, about ten phone calls have come in for you. I wrote down who called and their number, which is on your desk as well. I think 15 different people came to your office to talk to you. I've taken messages from them as well. Who's your friend?" You stare at her, surprised at how she had addressed him. Then you notice the uniform that she is wearing. It exactly matches that of your savior.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye. She is a girl I found wandering lost and alone on the streets. I said you would take her in."

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU THINK I WILL JUST TAKE IN ANY GIRL YOU HAPPEN TO FIND WANDEING THE STREETS!" She continues to yell, but you tune out her words. 'How is it that a lower ranking officer can yell at someone with a higher rank than them? And I though she was a secretary. Oh! I was saved by a Colonial!' "If anyone should help her, it should be the Fuhrer. He will be angry if something like this goes on in the military without his knowing."

"You're right! Lets go Miss!" He grabs your arm and begins to walk off.

"Not so fast Colonel!" He stops. "I'm coming with you. I know that you'll use this as a way to disappear and avoid work." She follows you and the colonel to a set of double doors. "He should be in here." The woman says. She pushes open the doors. "Fuhrer Bradley." She and the colonial both salute.

"What is it First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Colonial Mustang found this girl on the streets. He suggested that I take her in."

"You? Take in a strange girl?"

"That is what I said. I told the colonial to run his idea by you first."

"Very good Lieutenant. Girl, do you have a name?" The lieutenant places a hand on your arm. Something inside you snaps. You yank away screaming.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY! I DON'T KNOW MY NAME!" As you leap, however, the sleeve of your dress rips, showing your bare shoulder with the odd symbol on it to the entire room.

"Fuhrer-san!" The lieutenant salutes again.

"Going so soon?"

"Yes sir. Colonial Mustang has escaped and he has a good deal of paperwork I must get him to finish." She turns and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

"Colonial!" Riza said sharply. Roy was trying yet again to sneak off.

"Lieutenant. I didn't see you. Aren't you supposed to be with the girl and the Fuhrer?"

"You ran off. You have a huge amount of paperwork. Come on." Riza grabbed Roy by the collier of his shirt and dragged him back to his office. "There is something more. The girl, she's homunculus."

"WHAT!"

"Don't shout. But... The symbol Ed-kun said that all of the Homunculus have... It was on her shoulder."

"And now she is with the Fuhrer, who also..."

"According to Ed-kun and Al-kun, yes."

"Does he know that you know what the symbol means?"

"Not that I know of. As shocked as I was to see the symbol... I acted as if it was a tattoo that anyone could get. I am sure that he doesn't know anything. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Ed-kun said that all of the Homunculus have odd powers other than being immortal -so to speak. He said that a woman called 'Lust' and finer nails that can cut through anything. Envy... can take on any form. Wrath can fuse with anything. Gluttony can eat anything. Sloth... she can look like a puddle of water. The homunculus who died... Ed-kun called him Greed, he could re-arrange his molecular structure to create a extremely hard shield over his body. And the last, the Fuhrer... Ed-kun doesn't know what he can do. He just has the ultimate eye. But, Ed-kun said that the Homunculus have to eat red stones before they are immortal. I don't think this girl has had any. But if the Fuhrer and his secretary give her some..."

"We'll have another one of them to deal with. Wait!"

"Hmmm?"

"The homunculus' names... They're the seven sins... Lust, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride. One called Greed died. Now, another one of them appeared."

"So you think she'd be called 'Greed?' But..."

"Where is Fullmetal-one?"

"I don't know. I think he was heading North... Winly-chan said something like that."

"Perfect. With Havoc in the hospital and rebellions in the north..."

"You think the plan will work?"

"Of course . Now, we just need to unleash it. We need to find a way for you to stay here... So then the plan will work."

"Lieutenant Kain."

"Oh... right... And he had a medical exam today. Find a way to manipulate the records."

"Yes sir!" Riza saluted and walked to the door. She turned before opening it. "Colonial. Paperwork. Now." She left, closing the door firmly behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of the secretary emerged four other people. You hazily remembered them. You realize that one of them was the one who killed you. You scowl at her and step forward. The one called Envy meets you in the center of an odd design that two of the others have uncovered. He holds up his hand. Dangling from it are a few strands of auburn hair. You freeze unable to move as he ties the hair around your wrist. He kicks you to your knees and leaves you stuck in the center of the design. He walks away from you. The little boy places his hands on the edge of the symbol and blue light surrounds you. Your stomach heaves and you gag up red stone. They form a pool on the ground. The homunculus watch, silent as the red stones leave your body. Over and over your stomach heaves up more of the stones. Soon, you're left gasping for breath in the center of the room. The man who Riza Hawkeye called Fuhrer walks toward you, drawing a sword. He holds it over your head. You manage to look you at him. His arms slowly raise and come down, severing your head from your body with one stroke of the blade.

* * *

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! It's time for dinner wake up!" You stir and sit up. The sun is making long shadows on the hill where you and Toya where eating lunch. "Sa-chan! You finally woke! You've been asleep for four hours. I couldn't wake you up. What were you dreaming?"

"Ummmm…. I don't remember…"

"Sa-cha-an!"

"Gomen To-kun. You said dinner's ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, let's go eat."

"Okay. Our mothers cooked a whole lot of food." You and Toya begin to walk down the long hill.

"To-kun…"

"Hnnn?"

"Happy birthday."

"You too, Sa-chan. You're finally 17."

"Well, you're finally 18."

"What d'you mean by that?" You laugh and run ahead of Toya, running to your mom, who is waiting by the table.


End file.
